Pilihan Hidup
by Shiglein Chisato Gwanael
Summary: Bagaimanakah rasanya berlari itu? Bagaimanakah rasanya tersenyum itu? Apakah yang disebut dengan hidup itu? Apakah Tuhan itu ada? Kenapa selalu aku yang menderita? Kenapa! Kenapa tidak ada kebahagian! KENAPA/ RnR Please!/Enjoy!


_Bagaimanakah rasanya berlari itu?_

_Bagaimanakah rasanya tersenyum itu?_

_Apakah yang disebut dengan __**hidup **__itu?_

_Apakah __**Tuhan **__itu ada?_

**Genre: Angst/Tragedy**

**Rated: T**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary: **Bagaimanakah rasanya berlari itu? Bagaimanakah rasanya tersenyum itu? Apakah yang disebut dengan hidup itu? Apakah Tuhan itu ada? Kenapa selalu aku yang menderita? Kenapa! Kenapa tidak ada kebahagian! KENAPA!

**WARNING! Don't like, Don't read!**

_Jika ada kesamaan kata, tempat, ide, itu hanyalah kesamaan yang supaya tidak menimbulkan benci apalagi dendam. Jika ada keritikan atau saran dari para senpai semua, saya akan menerima melalui __**review. **_

**By: **_**Sylvette Gwanael**_

**.**

**-Happy Reading-**

**.**

Genaplah dua belas tahun usiaku pada hari ini, semakin hari, semakin lemah rasanya tubuh ini. Delapan tahun sudsah, aku dikurung di ruangan empat meter kali empat meter ini. Aroma obat, warna dinding yang dicat putih itu bagaikan rumahku. Setiap hari aku menghabiskan hari-hari beratku di sini. Kesepian. Hanya itu yang dapat menggambarkan suasana hatiku ini.

Penyakitku yang hanya bermula dengan kanker otak, berlanjut dan makin parah, hingga menjalar ke ginjalku. Obat yang membuatku hidup dan bertahan, malah membuat aku dilema oleh penyakit berat yang lain. Hidup itu memang tidak adil.

Badanku serasa ingin meronta, dari tempat tidur ini, tubuhku makin hari makin pucat, kemungkinanku bertahan makin lama makan tipis, tapi satu yang kutahu, _'aku tidak akan pernah sembuh.'_ Aku sudah difonis oleh dokter seperti itu sejak akudi opname. Penyakit ini akan tetap menjadi parasit di tubuhku, perlahan semakin menggeroti tubuh ini, dan juga pasti akan berakhir dengan _**kematian.**_

Kematian, aku sama sekali tidak takut akan kata tersebut. Malah aku menunggu, terus menunggu kematian itu. Yang kupikirkan adalah kematian itu _**indah**_. Jika aku mati, maka aku tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi. Urat nadiku tidak akan ditusuk oleh jarum infus lagi. Kulit dan tubuhku tidak akan pernah merasakan sayatan pisau dingin yang menembus dagingku. Berkali-kali aku mencoba bunuh diri, berkali-kali pula aku diselamatkan. Apakah Tuhan tidak sayang padaku? Apa dosaku? Segitu bencikah Tuhan padaku sehingga memberiku cobaan seberat ini? Aku tidak sanggup lagi. Mengapa harus aku! Kenapa! Entahlah apa itu jawabannya, tapi, aku rasa jawabannya hanya satu, Tuhan itu tak pernah ada. Itu pasti. Itu pasti. Kalau ada Tuhan pasti akan menyembuhkanku, bukan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Air mataku bahkan sudah mengering, menangisi keadaan kondisi hidupku yang tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan hidup. Mataku sudah bosan memandang kondisi keadaan yang hanya seperti itu. Kesepian, obat, ruang operasi, aku sudah bosan. Itulah alasan yang membuat mataku kosong, ah, bukan itu, penyebabnya adalah karna mata ini pun sudah ditemani oleh kanker. Penglihatanku sudah benar-benar buruk.

Sinar matahari pagi yang selalu menemaniku, burung-burung yang setia masuk melalui celah jendela yang sengaja dibuka oleh suster, hanya itu temanku. Dulu, aku dapat melihat mereka dengan jelas, sekarang, aku hanya melihat mereka pandangan yang samar. Bibirku pucat, kepalaku, tidak ditutupi oleh manusia biasanya. Rambut, ah, aku sudah lupa apa warna rambutku. Lupa bagaimana cara menyisir rambut. Lupa bagaimana mengeramas rambut. Lupa rasanya bagaimana _**nikmatnya**_ memiliki _**rambut. **_Yang kurasakan hanyalah kepala yang sudah botak tak ditumbuhi rambut dan dibungus dengan perban putih. Kepalaku pengap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku merindukan belaian ibu yang memegang dahikku dengan lembut. Kira-kira berapa tahun ya, aku sudah tidak merasakan itu lagi? Dua tahun? Lima tahun? Aku sudah lupa. Terakhir yang kutau, ibuku meninggalkan ayahku dan aku, lalu menikah dengan pria lain.

Sejak itu, ayahku hanya bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja, mengesampingkan kondisi pekerjaannya sendiri. Dasar ayahku bodoh! Dia terlalu keras bekerja, hanya untuk memperpanjang hidup anaknya. Bodoh..!

Air mataku mengucur pelan.

Tanganku terlalu lemah untuk menyapunya.

Jika Tuhan itu memang ada, kumohon, aku ingin tersenyum, untuk terakhir kalinya. AKu ingin tertawa lepas dan berkumpul kembali dengan ayah. Aaah, itu terlalu mustahil bukan?

"Hah." Aku menghembuskan nafas, melirik alat pengukur jantungku yang hanya bergerak lemah.

Mataku tertutup, bersamaan dengan denyut jantung yang mulai menghilang perlahan.

**To Be Co**

_Mind to Review, please?_


End file.
